legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Dinosaur Rise
Dinosaur Rise is the main Adventure Zone of the Dino World. Unlike previous zones, there is not a path from the beginning to a story dungeon at the end. Instead there are zones for the quests. *The maximum level for this area to earn experience points is 30. Minifigure parts The following minifigure parts can be found here: *Heroic Knight. Also found in Medieval World. *Paintball Player *Diner Waitress *Pretzel Girl *Scarecrow *Welder. Also found in Mythology World. Associated Quests The Quests within Dinosaur Rise provide you with the keys required to access the Gauntlet. * Collect airplane parts within the Swamp: Tech * Clean up the corruption in the Pond Area: Nature * Gather fire embers for the Caveman: Fire * Return the egg to the nest: Light Epic Dungeons *None. Story Dungeon Once the Associated Quests are complete you then return to Dino Tracker at the Base Camp in order to gain access to the Gauntlet. *Gauntlet Pocket Adventures *None. Champions These are enemies with a distinct name and an orange and red circle around them. They usually regenerate a short while later than regular enemies. Occasionally you may receive free and member Loot Chests for defeating them. Listed are the Minifigures you will need to go Champion-smashing for Achievements: *Madcap Compy-Plane Area: Roman Emperor (9), Roller Derby Girl (9), Tomahawk Warrior (10), Sad Clown (10), Island Warrior (11), Scarecrow (11) *Deranged Raptor-Fire Area: Judge (9), Mr. Gold (10), Battle Goddess (12) *Poison-Tongued Raptor-Pond Area: Paintball Player (10), Mountain Climber (11), Video Game Guy (12) *Ridgeback Spitter-Egg Area: Bumblebee Girl (10), Barbarian (11), Dino Tracker (12) Story Quests *Complete the Pilot's task. Reward: 10 Diamonds. *Find Dino Tracker at the Base Camp. Reward: 10 Diamonds. *Gather the 4 elemental puzzle pieces. Reward: 50 Diamonds. *Test your mettle inside the Gauntlet. Reward: Possible Minifigure Part and 75(?) Diamonds. Notes It is very difficult to get some of the Minifigure Parts listed above, since there are no Pocket Adventures and no Epic Dungeon in Dino World. Methods: *Smash a Champion (see above). If you (or someone on your screen) defeats a champion, then there's a ~24% chance of a Loot Chests drop for you. **Free chests have a 2-5% chance of containing a Minifigure part. **Member chests have a 20-25% chance of containing a Minifigure part. *Smash common enemies in Dino Rise. When you (or someone on your screen) breaks an enemy, there may be a 1/500 to 1/1000 (.1%-.2%) chance for a Random drop of Loot Chests for you. *Beat the Story Dungeon known as the Gauntlet for Loot Chests. **The odds of receiving a minifigure part there are ? *Trade a set of parts for 1 random part. Trivia *The Dinosaur Rise has undergone some changes, mainly putting up signs to show where to go for quest areas and the portal for Lost Creations. *A wall is now in place to make one go on a walkway past the signs when leaving the plane-parts area. *Small Ant Mound has been renamed 'Small Spider Mound' *'Baseball Fielder' parts have been relocated to Space World, and replaced by Pretzel Girl parts. Gallery RidgebackSpitter_Location.png|Ridgeback Spitter's Location MadcapCompy_Location.png|Madcap Compy's Location DerangedRaptor_Location.png|Deranged Raptor's Location Poison-Tongued_Raptor_Location.png|Poison-Tongued Raptor's Location Background-T-Rex.jpg|T-Rex in the dino world|link=T-Rex Pond_Cleanup_Parts.jpg|Pond Cleanup Parts Signs in Dino World.png|Signs in Dinosaur Rise. Category:Adventure Zones